Marda B (Evil)
Marda B is the primary antagonist of Battle B-Daman. Trivia *It mentioned by Pandoro that Marda-B lived in ancient times so Marda-B might be over a thousand years old. Battle B-Daman Background History Marda B first existed as the greatest B-Da Player the B-Da World had ever seen. He then wished to gain eternal from the B-Spirits but instead his true self was sealed inside a feline statue and the side of him that wanted nothing but victory became the spirit known as Marda B. Marda B Marda B debuted when Ababa tells him that Cobalt Blade had been destroyed by Cain McDonnell higly upsetting him. He is next seen when Enjyu prepared to face Yamato in the IBA Winners Tournament Championship. He revealed himself to be the creator of the Shadow Alliance. Marda B created Blazing Kahn to help Enjyu defeat Yamato but instead Enjyu betrayed them and lost the championship. Marda B is shown to have the power to both control and empower B-Da Players or even both at the same time shown when he did so to News and Salz to capture Cobalt Saber. After News and Salz were defeated he disbanded the Shadow Alliance and created the Neo Shadow Alliance in it place. Marda B hypnotized several B-Da Players to collect B-Da spirits from hundreds of B-Da Players. Players he hypnotized include Castieo (Ike), Manual, Fin Junior, Shegen and the servants of Pandoro. After all of their defeats he decides to launch his plan to conquer the B-Da World. Marda B commences his plan and takes over the entire B-Da World. Before he could destroy the world he is halted by Yamato Delgado, Terry McScotty, Wen Yong Fa and Grey Michael Vincent. It is discovered that Marda B's weakness are the B-Energies created by his true (good) self. Before his final battle with Yamato, Marda B reveals that Biarce is his entity also known as the body he needs to battle. Marda B then combines with Biarce to create Marda Biarce. During the battle between Marda Biarce and Yamato, it is revealed that Marda B created the Shadow Alliance and Neo Shadow Alliance just to have the ultimate B-Da Battle with Yamato. After Marda Biarce is defeated, the good side of Marda B is revealed as a gray cat with yellow eyes. Episodes *Cobalt Saber *Hurry Up and Wait *And the Winner is... *The Return of the B-DaPlayer *The Good, the Bad and the B-Daman *Yamato Versus the Masked Marble Part 2 *The Lion's Den *Food Fight *Lake B-Daman *With Friends Like These *Meet the Neo-Shadow Alliance *B-DaBreakdown Part 1 *Bright Lights, Neon City *Everybody Wants to Rule the B-DaWorld *Into the Neo-Shadow Den *B-DaStorm *In Search of Greatness Gallery Marda B.jpg|Marda B The Return of the B-Da Player 10.png|Marda B and Ababa The Return of the B-Da Player 12.png|Marda B, News, and Salz The Good the Bad and the B Daman 2.png|Marda B with News, Salz, Yamato, Grey, Terry, Bull, Armada, Mie, Liena, and Tommi The Good the Bad and the B Daman 4.png|Marda B, News, and Salz With Friends Like These 7.png|Marda B and Cain McDonnell B-Da Storm 8.png|Marda B, Biarce, and Yamato In Search of Greatness 12.png|Marda B with Yamato, Terry, Wen, Li, and Tommi Category:Battle B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Shadow Alliance Category:Neo Shadow Alliance Category:Male Characters Category:Former Villains